


Cachorro en fuga.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner tiene problemas parentales, Gen, Jason Todd es Red Hood, Jason es un omega orgulloso de lo que es, Jason llama habibi a Kon y Kon lo acepta incluso si no sabe qué significa, Kon es un cachorro triste, Omega Dinah Lance, Omega Jason Todd, como más prefieras vos idk, esto es una mezcla entre el canon de los comics y la serie, esto se puede tomar como una pareja o relación omega/cachorro, fuck superman, mención de personajes, mención de una relación pasada entre Jason y Damian, nunca sé reconocer sí hay o no algo de eso, pero no usa el emblema del murciélago, realmente es una mezcla de todo, si no viste Young Justice entonces tal vez no entiendas algunas cosas, tal vez angustia, tal vez fluff, todos digan gracias Dinah por hacer que estos dos se conozcan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Dinah le pidió un simple favor y Jason jamás le pudo negar nada. Así que ahora estaba zambulléndose en las oscuras calles de Gotham en busca de un cachorro lejos de su hogar luego de impedir que una invasión alienígena se diera a cabo.O.En el que Jason encuentra al clon rechazado de Superman y lo reclama como su cachorro.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Cachorro en fuga.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr es una aplicación interesante y en la que te podés encontrar de todo, así que me encontré con este ship y me dije a mí misma sísísísísí entonces acá estoy.
> 
> Aviso: esta historia puede confundirte un poco si no has visto Young Justice porque a fin de cuentas estoy escribiendo esto basado en el Conner de esa serie ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con el de los cómics, pero Jason es el Jason de toda la vida de los cómics, por ende es probable que algunas cosas te saquen un poco de onda.  
> Pero al final de todo voy a dejar pequeñas explicaciones de lo que yo creo puedan confundirte un poco y así entiendas mejor.

Red Hood era conocido en la comunidad súper por ser un desastre y estaba muy lejos de ser el tipo de persona en la que podías confiar, de ahí a que sea verdad ya era otra cosa. La mayoría en las grandes ligas lo tenían entre ceja y ceja y continuaban alimentando su mala imagen por cualquier cosa que estuviese al borde de cruzar la línea de su moral.

Red Hood era un antihéroe, uno muy lejos de ser aceptado o siquiera tolerado. La negación y rechazo por parte de Bats y su manada de petirrojos dañados tampoco ayudaba a ser visto con buenos ojos y su actitud repelía cualquier intento falso de buena convivencia. No tenía intenciones de pertenecer a un lugar donde no era requerido de verdad, sentarse al lado de personas que solo buscaban estar en su lado bueno para no terminar llenas de plomo, y usar un grueso collar con el que lo retendrían a la primera oportunidad que tratase de hacer algo por su cuenta sin importar las buenas intenciones que habían debajo de ellas.

Ya lo intentó en el pasado y solo sirvió para recordarle que esa comunidad de superhipócritas dejarían que jugara en su patio de juegos si se rendía y les entregaba el cuello en sumisión. Red Hood nunca volvería a hacerlo, perdió la dignidad y su amor propio al buscar su aprobación hacía dos años atrás cuando los instintos asesinos se calmaron y se aburrió de tratar de explotar a los molestos murciélagos.

Lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, dejó las armas a un lado, moderó su fuerza bruta y se esforzó en llevar la fiesta tranquila y en paz. ¿De qué le sirvió? Le sirvió para comprobar que los supuestos grandes héroes que se mueven bajo la carta de grandes samaritanos nunca iban a darle una oportunidad de verdad, de aceptarlo en su manada. Solo buscaban controlarlo.

 _Si no puedes revocar una amenaza, apodérate de ella_ , o algo así había dicho el tipo de mallas verdes y hopo ridículo.

Una amenaza ¡Ja! Tenían cientos de villanos jugando a la calesita dentro de cualquier cárcel en que lo pusieran, incapaz de detenerlos eternamente, ¿Y él era la amenaza verdadera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer realmente algo en nombre de la seguridad de los ciudadanos inocentes?

Sí, como sea, él ya había terminado con esa farsa. Red Hood era un alfa que no necesitaba a nadie, muchas gracias.

Jason Todd por otra parte… estaba un poco jodido, por decirlo de alguna manera gentil.

Usar un casco facilitaba ocultar muchas cosas, la furia mal contenida, el dolor causado por los ataques intencionados, la verdadera cara detrás del villano por excelencia al que todos disfrutaban utilizar como carne de cañón. Realmente era muy útil, pero cuando la máscara era quitada, el traje removido y las armas dejadas a un lado solo quedaba Jason Todd, el omega.

Sí, mierda, era un omega ¿Cuál era el problema? En sus días bueno diría que ninguno, no existía nada de malo en serlo, un omega era igual de válido que un alfa o beta. Pero, ¿la verdad? Eso sería una vil mentira. Ser un omega tenía sus pros y sus contras como todo. Los omegas eran necesarios, daban pelea cuando debían darla, proporcionaban seguridad y protección en el momento requerido, eran fuertes contrincantes y una presencia necesaria para el bienestar de una manada.

Jason estaba orgulloso de ser un omega. No sabía lo que hubiese sido de él si terminase siendo un alfa, había tenido mucho de sus mierdas cuando fue un cachorro sin presenciar, y la mayoría de los omegas presentes en su vida temprana seguían batallando cada día y jamás se rindieron, le mostraron una fortaleza que ningún alfa podía igualar, sin importar cuánto de su lado estuviese la naturaleza. Él no quería ser como Willis, no quería ser los Johns que intimidaban y hacían daño a los omegas que trabajaban en las esquinas para sobrevivir. No quería ser un cabeza de nudo. Sabía que ser un omega estaba lejos de ser algo sencillo, pero él había peleado desde el minuto uno en que estuvo con vida. Él era un guerrero.

Lamentablemente para él, cuando su deseo se cumplió no le dio la importancia que requería. ¿Qué tan importante puede ser una designación cuando regresaste al mundo del que fuiste arrebatado brutalmente, te remplazaron y tenías ganas de asesinar a todo lo que una vez fue valioso para ti? Puesto así, ya no era algo fundamental.

Sin embargo, volviendo a lo interesante, Jason Todd estaba jodido, pero lo intentaba, sí que lo hacía. Intentaba superarse y ser mejor para sí mismo.

Año y medio pasaron desde el momento en que aceptó dar en gran paso, aceptando la ayuda del único héroe que no lo había rechazado por la historia que Batman les vendió a todos. Black Canary lo había interceptado cuando era únicamente Jason Todd. Cómo sabía su verdadera identidad todavía era un misterio, pero ella lo había buscado por su cuenta, sin que tuviera a alguien detrás monitoreando sus acciones, ofreciéndole una mano amiga o un hombro confiable al que apoyarse en sus días malos.

Dinah se había acercado sin máscaras y trajes de por medio, se mostró abierta y compresiva, sincera y sin malas intenciones. Y, aunque al principio Jason hizo todo lo posible por rechazarla, ella fue paciente y derrumbó cada muro puesto a su alrededor para protegerlo de falsas esperanzas.

 _No interesa como lo veas, nadie va a entender a un omega mejor que otro,_ le había dicho y él ya estaba jodido, porque se suponía que nadie sabía su verdadera casta, los murciélagos no lo habían descubierto y él no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Y ni siquiera fue que buscaba ocultarlo, pero por su abrupto desarrollo físico que se desencadenó gracias al Pozo de Lázaro y su actitud agresiva y grosera solo lo catapultó a la cima del estereotipo de macho alfa.

No se iba a quejar tampoco, tenía sus pros cuando lo requería.

Como sea. En su faceta de “seré tu nueva mejor amiga sin importar que no lo quieras”, Dinah vio a través de él, vio a Jason Todd, no al Robin fracasado que murió y volvió como un vigilante roto y enojado, vio a la persona detrás, al omega solitario que trataba de sobrevivir como podía y no arrojándose a falsos lazos con una manada que solo buscaba controlarlo.

Ella se convirtió en la verdadera amiga de Jason Todd y él no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

Le dio apoyo, fe, esperanza, ánimo y aliento para averiguar los caminos a seguir que lo sanarían poco a poco. Estuvo a su lado el primer día en que visitó una psicóloga especializada previamente investigada que le otorgó las herramientas para ayudarse a sí mismo a mejorar. Abrazó sus temores y debilidades, aceptó completamente su designio como omega, lo importante y fuerte que era. Y siempre supo estar presente cuando había una decaída.

Red Hood podía ser un alfa desastroso. Pero Jason Todd era un omega invencible. Y su gran cambio se lo debía a ella.

Es por eso que ahora se hallaba allí, en medio de _esa_ ciudad a la que trataba de alejarse lo más que podía una vez terminaba su recorrido habitual de patrullaje. Gotham era un nido de ratas intocable, el seno favorito de todos los peores monstruos que podían existir en la faz de la tierra, con un tipo vestido de murciélago melancólico proclamándose su dueño y un par de avecillas agitando las alas alrededor, creyéndose reyes de algo que nunca les pertenecería, que no daría una mierda por ellos. Gotham podía ser el inicio de tu peor pesadilla, pero también cumplía como el mejor escondite en el mundo, a fin de cuentas ¿quién te buscaría en el único lugar al que te prohibieron la entrada luego de un atentado alienígena que mantendría distraído a cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo?

— _Superboy desapareció poco después de que todo terminara. Hubo una discusión con Superman, Jay, una muy fuerte, y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se fue_ —La voz de Dinah se escuchó tranquila a través de la llamada, mientras le informaba lo sucedido en Metrópolis, donde el ataque alienígena se había originado. Él no estuvo presente allí, no lo necesitaban. Se movió por su territorio y mantuvo a su gente, la que confiaba en Red Hood, protegida y a salvo de cualquier peligro, y luego regresó a su hogar cuando confirmaron que el asunto fue controlado en el resto de la nación—. _Se que no te involucras con los Supers, pero Conner es un cachorro en toda la regla y estamos preocupados. Nadie conoce a Gotham mejor que tú, ni siquiera Batman o yo. Si solo pudieras rastrillar el lugar, solo para confirmar que no está allí, te lo agradecería mucho._

Jason había bromeado al respecto, diciendo que por supuesto sabía cuáles eran los mejores escondites para que un hijo indeseado pudiera huir y sentirse seguro, aunque sea unos minutos de su “familia”. Dinah le reprendió al instante, pero dejó de lado su papel de hermana mayor para sustituirlo por la mentora a la que se le escurrió un pupilo de los dedos. Uno inestable, con problemas de papá y que llegó a este mundo cuando nunca lo quiso.

Mierda, ¿era esto un caso de déjà vu? Porque de ser así, no era tan divertido.

Como sea, entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma dicen por ahí, y él no había mentido al decir que conocía los mejores lugares para ocultarse y lamerse las heridas causadas por las personas que esperabas que se preocupen por ti, incluso cuando llevaba un año viviendo en la ciudad continua, en las limítrofes de Crimen Alley, jamás olvidaría sus calles, edificios y callejones.

Gotham podía ya no ser su ciudad, pero allí continuaba viviendo su gente, y solo le tomaba unos minutos cruzar las fronteras, justo como en ese instante.

Era casi de noche cuando la llamada de D inició y, para cuando llegó a Gotham, la oscuridad se había devorado la ciudad por completo. No tenía su traje puesto, el cachorro no necesitaba un vigilante irrumpiendo su momento de rebeldía, mucho menos uno que fue catalogado como _inestable, peligroso_ y _poco confiable._ Así que la noche le vino perfecto para que Jason Todd hiciera de las suyas por los edificios en su búsqueda. Pasó por su ruta acostumbrada, únicamente para asegurarse de que ningún listillo se le diese por molestar, pudieron ser atacados por alienígenas con aires de Hitler, pero las ratas no descansaban nunca. Para cuando todo estaba seguro y revisado, se dirigió al último lugar que se le ocurrió que podía estar sin cruzar el territorio de los murciélagos.

Light lo recibió con la misma tranquilidad que siempre tuvo desde el momento cero en que la encontró, reinando sobre el edificio más alto de todo Gotham y, a su vez, siendo ignorada por todo el mundo. La gárgola no estaba sola. Para su suerte, un cuerpo grande y musculoso se acurrucaba en su interior, casi rompiendo el ambiente sereno que las grandes alturas solo podían tener. Desde su posición notar lar heridas y su traje típico hecho jirones no fue tan complicado, aunque sabía que el chico era un hueso duro de roer gracias a sus genes, seguían siendo heridas y hacía un frío terrible en Gotham, y para alguien acostumbrado al siempre feliz sol de Metrópolis, debía afectarle de algún modo. No había lágrimas u ojos inyectados en sangre en su rostro, solo un grueso entrecejo fruncido y mirada azulada clavada a la deriva de las calles.

Era un poco lamentable de ver, pero él había estado en su lugar no hacía mucho y en peores condiciones, así que no era nadie para juzgar.

—Me iré pronto—su voz sonó fuerte, en un tono de advertencia que, de no haber sido tan Jason, seguramente le habría afectado.

Al contrario de lo esperado, se encogió de hombros y habló.

—Sí, tal vez deberías si no quieres al gran murciélago mordiendo tu trasero—dio pasos lentos, tanteando el terreno a ver cómo el chico reaccionaría si se acercaba demás. Cuando no hubo una respuesta agresiva, caminó lo suficiente para estar al borde del edificio, pero sin entrometerse en su espacio. Viendo las luces de los autos parpadear a lo lejos, agregó: — Y créeme, no quieres que lo haga. Al principio es entretenido, pero te cansas muy rápido y solo quieres deshacerte de él.

El cachorro, Conner, no habló o se movió después de eso, al contrario, pareció querer volverse uno con el concreto del edificio y desplomarse completamente sobre Light.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó unos minutos de silencio después, sin levantar la vista, pero al pendiente de lo que hacía.

No sabía mucho al respecto del niño clon de Superman, de hecho, sabía que era un clon porque así se le fue presentado al revelarse su existencia. Solo tenía el conocimiento de que tenía la mitad de sus genes del gran chico azul y eso ya lo hacía alguien casi indestructible y casi imposible de tomar por sorpresa, sin embargo, también tenía su parte Luthor, y eso ya hablaba demasiado por su cuenta. Por eso tampoco hubo un reconocimiento desconcertante ante su llegada. 

—No fue tan difícil —contestó sin más y señaló a su amiga gárgola—. Light siempre ha tenido un encanto en los chicos rebeldes.

—¿Llamaste a una gárgola _Light_?

—Tenía doce años cuando lo hice, chico, no puedes juzgarme—su respuesta consiguió que Conner riera momentáneamente y notó como la tensión de estar en guardia por su presencia disminuyó un poco.

Hubo un movimiento sutil a su lado y luego un suspiro.

—¿Quién te envió?

—Nadie—dijo y la mirada pesada del cachorro hizo que rodara los ojos—. Dinah me llamó y me contó que desapareciste luego de que el segundo mejor padre del año la cagara.

—¿Ella te pidió que me buscaras?

—Nop—remarcó el sonido de la p con fuerza—. Me dijo que revisara si por casualidad estabas por aquí y le avisara de estar en lo correcto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo observó con obviedad.

—Fui un murciélago, la pregunta está demás. 

—Oh, uh, tienes razón—reconoció dubitativo.

—Y porque _fui_ un murciélago sé a ciencia cierta lo que estás sintiendo.

Un gruñido ahogado se escuchó a través de la noche y las feromonas de alfas flotaron en el frío aire de Gotham. Fue un intento lindo de su parte al creer que eso lo intimidaría, las feromonas de alfas no le afectaban desde que era un niño, pero las del cachorro fue un buen intento ya que estaba potenciado por los genes kryptonianos. Aun así, le robó una sonrisa. Se veía tierno.

—No creo que sea lo mismo—sondeó tajante una vez que confirmó que no se vía afectado.

—Mi padre fue Batman, chico. Si alguien puede hablar de problemas paternos ese soy yo.

Conner por fin levantó la mirad y él se la devolvió, no con la misma intensidad, pero sí con una seguridad y confianza que quería trasmitirle.

—Está demás decirte quién soy porque por supuesto lo sabes.

No era difícil, incluso sin el casco, el cachorro podía reconocerlo con los latidos de su corazón a la perfección. No convivieron casi nada antes. Cuando era Robin ambos estuvieron por su lado, Conner con Grayson y los miembros de la Justicia Joven originales, y él con Gar y los nuevos prototipos de héroes. Luego murió y volvió un poco, solo un poco, enojado, y fue “acogido”, con muchas comillas, por Talía y la Liga de Asesinos. Y, para cuando las cosas se calmaron, él se fue con Roy (el verdadero y el que tenía problemas de temperamento también) y Kori a buscar problemas por otros lugares, y Conner se volvió el compañero y mejor amigo de Tim. Aquel Tim que atacó, agredió y casi arrastró a una tumba solo por estar en medio de una discordia que no le pertenecía.

Uh, ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse si el chico Super no quería aventarle por la cornisa del edificio. No era como si no tuviese motivos para hacerlo.

En fin, estuvieron en una misma habitación lo suficiente como para que lo reconociera y él lo sabía.

—Eres Red Hood—Conner dijo sin mirarlo.

—De lunes a domingo desde las once de la noche hasta la madrugada, sí—se señaló a sí mismo—. Pero yo te estoy hablando de quien soy yo, _ahora._

Conner volvió a verlo, brillantes perlas azules iban y venían sobre su rostro con un índice de duda reflejadas en ellas, con los instintos de alfa a flor de piel. Claramente lo estaba estudiando, tratando de descubrir qué tramaba, escuchando sus latidos para estar un paso de él si su corazón saltaba por algún motivo vil. A Jason no le molestaba nada de eso, no estaba preocupado. No tenía ninguna intención aparte de hablar por hablar y, tal vez hacerle un favor a Dinah y mantenerlo entretenido lo suficiente hasta que alguien viniera en su búsqueda. Tampoco estaba muy asustado de estar expuesto, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, frente al cachorro, no tenía su parche neutralizador y en ningún momento trató de mantener el caramelo y miel al margen.

Si el niño era lo suficientemente listo, ya debió descubrir su verdadera casta. Y, tal vez, ese era el motivo de la obvia confusión con la que ahora le miraba.

—Eres Jason—reconoció bastante perdido.

—Ese mismo—le sonrió abiertamente, conforme por la batalla interna que debía estar sufriendo en su mente ahora mismo.

En su tiempo como un petirrojo no había llegado a presentarse como tal. No hubo algún indicio en su aroma de lo que sería, la rebeldía no era una característica única de los alfas, así que la mayoría (incluido él) asumió que sería un beta más. Luego el Joker decidió que no viviría lo suficiente para saberlo. Y después todos asumieron que Red Hood era un intento de alfa dañado.

Entendió que le costara poner los puntos sobre las i. Ahora se volvió el cuarto de los niños buenos en saberlo, después de Dinah, Roy y Kori, por supuesto. Y tampoco le importaba demasiado que lo hiciera.

No cambiaba nada.

—Pero… pero eres un alfa.

—No, ustedes asumieron que _Red Hood_ era un alfa. Yo nunca dije que lo era.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí? No soy un cachorro para que vengas a probar tus instintos de omega conmigo—ladró.

Jason sonrió y eso pareció molestarle. Fue muy obvia su intención al hacerle la pregunta. Él había utilizado la misma técnica en sus dos vidas pasadas al sentirse perseguido, acorralado o lastimado. Solo quería protegerse y él no iba a criticarlo por eso.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? Yo estoy perfectamente en sintonía con mi omega— _Y también ya tengo un cachorro,_ quiso decir y debió morderse la lengua para no hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, había entregado a Damian a la manada Wayne hacía mucho tiempo y lo más probable era que ya ni lo recordara a esas alturas. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarlo como suyo, incluso si su omega se negaba a aceptarlo.

Pero bueno, esto no se trataba de él ¿verdad? No, se trataba del cachorro golpeado por la vida que tenía a dos pasos de él, el cual tenía un equipo y amigos que se preocupaban por él y lo estaban buscando por mar y tierra (literalmente) y el que todavía contaba con tiempo de elegir un camino mejor.

Uno que él no eligió.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí? No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo.

—Cierto, pero yo estuve en tus zapatos y cualquiera de tus amigos jamás entenderán por lo que estás pasando—se encogió de hombros—. A parte, ya te dije, le hago un favor a Dinah.

—Tú no sabes nada—Conner soltó en un murmuro infantil.

Jason rio.

—Fuiste traído a un mundo que no querías ni te necesitaba, expuesto a una vida que no entiendes y que te maltrató desde el inicio, y nadie te dio las herramientas necesarias para afrontarla. Luego fuiste rechazado por la única figura paterna que esperabas que te entendiera y acepte, y, sin importar qué cosas hagas para satisfacerlo, seguirá rechazándote porque nunca serás lo que él quiere, _porque en realidad no te quería_. Tus amigos dicen que estarás bien, que no lo necesitas, que lo superarás con el tiempo porque tus orígenes no te definen. Pero tú sabes que no es cierto, al menos no del todo. No cuando todos te recuerdan _quién_ eres y _cómo_ deberías ser y lo que _careces_. Quieres complacerlos y para hacerlo sientes que no debes ser tú, que tienes que convertirte en otra persona, y te cuesta, porque lo único que conoces es como ser…tú.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, el rostro joven y ausente de años pasados de Conner se contraía en una mueca dolida y sus ojos azules fueros absorbidos por la tristeza liberada en gruesas lágrimas. Así, llorando como lo hacía y aún con los estragos de la batalla afianzados en su cuerpo retorcido y acurrucado entre las patas frías de Light era doloroso de ver.

Jason no pudo evitar gruñir internamente. Los instintos de su omega golpearon sus sentidos más de lo que su raciocinio podía manejar. Todo en él le reclamaba, exigía y rasguñaba para que tome a ese cachorro abandonado y lastimado y lo protegiera del rechazo parental que tan bien conocía. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Al principio fue sutil, dejando que su aroma a caramelo y miel lo rodeada y probando la reacción de Conner al respecto. Cuando no fue rechazado, se acercó y dejó caer su gruesa chaqueta de cuero alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda lastimada y brazos golpeados. El frío no le afectaba, al menos no como una persona normal, pero fue un gesto simbólico más que otra cosa, uno que era directo y conciso, era un signo de seguridad y protección. Era una promesa.

—No sé qué salió mal—Conner por fin habla, evitando atragantarse con su llanto. Jason se hincó a su lado y le permitió limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas—. Habíamos luchado codo a codo contra los alienígenas ¡Él mismo me pidió que estuviera a su lado y lo respaldara! Pero luego todo terminó y antes de darme cuenta me estaba rechazando de nuevo y dándome la espalda frente a todos—sonó tan roto, mientras le hablaba sobre los sucesos en la ciudad de las sonrisas.

Dios, iba a matar al tipo azul cuando le dieran la oportunidad. ¿Cómo podía proclamarse un héroe si no dudaba dos segundos en dañar a un cachorro inocente que nunca pidió lo que le estaba sucediendo? Pero era amigo de Batman y eso debía explicar muchas cosas.

Bastardo. Esto se sentía tan personal y casi vio _verde_ al borde de sus ojos.

Respiró profundo, empujando esa parte de él mismo que mantuvo en control por tanto tiempo y que el cachorro no necesitaba ahora mismo.

—Los tipos como Superman solo saben ser héroes y con suerte funcionan como personas, chico. No has hecho nada mal—intentó reconfortarlo.

—¿Cómo…? —él titubea.

—¿Cómo seguí a delante a pesar de todo? —Jason completó y el movimiento de cabeza del cachorro fue tan tímido que algo se removió en su interior. Mierda—. No fue sencillo. Al principio solo… veía verde. Verde y dolor, también había mucha furia y eso me llevó a hacer cosas que no estaba bien, dañé a personas inocentes cuando en realidad buscaba dañar a una en específico.

—Dañaste a Timmy.

—Dañé a Tim, sí—confirmó sus palabras—. Lo lastimé y lo hice pagar por algo que no era su culpa, el rencor me abrumó y lo ataqué, junto a muchas otras personas. Y hasta hoy me sigo arrepintiendo por eso. Porque… porque, aunque sé que hice daño, aunque sentí que lo lastimé, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice cuando volví, al menos no lo que le hice a él—confesó con pesar y aceptó la mirada sorprendida de Conner. No era de extrañar que no supiera sobre eso, de hecho, nadie lo supo hasta tiempo después y solo las personas que confiaba, y sintió que no debía decirlo. Hizo mucho daño en verdad y no sabía cómo afectaría aún más las cosas si supieran que no estaba siendo consciente de ello. Lo más probable era que no le creerían (no sería la primera vez) así que se estaba ahorrando dramas al respecto—. Eso me asustó, no recordar que dañé a Tim me hizo preguntarme si lastimé a alguien más y jamás lo sabré. Y eso me llevó a aceptar la ayuda de Dinah. Me estaba tranquilizando, sí, pero todavía seguía con la herida fresca y ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba para sanar. Le costó, ya sabes, hacer que confiara en ella, sin embargo, al instante en que lo hice, todo comenzó a ser más llevadero, menos doloroso.

—¿Ayudó dejar de ser un murciélago? —Conner con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, lo hizo—se sinceró. No iba a mentirle. Quitarse el murciélago del pecho fue liberador. Casi como si hubiese vuelto a la vida por segunda vez. Hubo un peso menos en sus hombros y sintió una tranquilidad y paz consigo mismo que no sentía desde que era un cachorro y aun su madre estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para cuidarlo de todo mal. Soltar el emblema fue dejar su pasado atrás y comenzar un futuro nuevo. Trajo enfrentamientos con la manara Bat, claro, pero los despachó tan pronto como pudo y se sintió bien. Fue algo correcto—. Cuando dejé el murciélago atrás me di cuenta de algo que no noté al llegar con Batman la primera vez. Noté que era mi propia persona, que yo podía elegir quien quisiera ser y que no tenía que cumplir con los estándares que otra persona dejó antes de mí. Qué debía convertirme en lo que me hiciera sentir feliz y me complaciera.

Él ya no era la rata callejera de Crime Alley, no era el petirrojo dañado y la historia de advertencia de Batman. Tampoco era el ninja catatónico favorito de Ra’s al Ghul y el títere de Talía bajo una capucha inundada de sangre.

Simplemente era él y eso era algo maravilloso.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió radiante—. Estoy a unos meses de recibir mi título en Literatura Clásica y asesoro a los niños de Park Row para que puedan retomar la escuela donde la dejaron.

Una sonrisa pequeña apreció en el rojo rostro de Conner.

—Veo que los libros siguen siendo lo tuyo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un nerd de corazón.

Ambos rieron y la pesadez del ambiente se redujo a uno tranquilo y cómodo. La noche continuaba siendo fría, pero era tolerable en el calor que ambos emanaban.

Tomó asiento al lado de Conner y el cachorro se movió tentativamente, saliendo por fin de la bola de miembros y músculos en la que se había refugiado, buscando un refugio que Jason no le negó. Se sintió bien tenerlo entre sus brazos y él ronroneó sin reparos por eso.

—¿Crees que yo pueda hacer lo mismo?

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Conner. Siempre y cuando no te obligues a algo que no sientes que sea correcto, que te haga abandonarte a ti mismo. Eres libre de probar, de equivocarte e intentar de nuevo. Puede que Superman y Luthor te dieran la base de tu vida, pero eres tú y solo tú quien decide lo que serás ahora y siempre.

Sus palabras parecieron ablandarlo por completo y Conner terminó por hundirse contra su pecho, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y olfateando con sutileza su aroma a caramelo y miel. De haber sido en otro momento y otras circunstancias, nunca habría dejado a un alfa acercarse a su cuello tanto como Conner lo había hecho. Podía ser confiado y también podía dominar un alfa cuando quisiera, pero también era un omega y continuaban existiendo riesgos irreversibles que no quería experimentar. Pero este alfa era un cachorro más que otra cosa, sin importar sus genes, continuaba siendo muy joven e inexperto, y muy dañado. 

—Gracias, Jason.

—No hay de qué—contestó con tranquilidad—. ¿De qué sirve ser un chico rebelde si no puedo ayudar a uno de los míos?

Bromeó y una risilla se escuchó inmediatamente contra su cuello.

—Ellos están equivocados… sobre ti—Conner restregó su mejilla contra su cuello, directamente en su glándula aromática, empapándose con su olor a omega y Jason lo dejó sin problemas.

Estaba acostumbrado, Roy y Kori lo hacían todo el tiempo luego de sobrevivir a una misión peligrosa y el daño recibido era preocupante. También lo hizo con Damian en su momento, había sido un cachorro muy joven cuando lo hizo y no podía negarse, pero disfrutaba de estar envuelto en su aroma porque proporcionaba seguridad, protección, y todo a su alrededor gritaba _manada_.

Ahora, teniendo a Conner refugiado bajo su mandíbula, todo gritaba manada también y, para su tranquilo omega interior, no le asustaba la revelación de eso.

Se sentía bien. Algo correcto.

—Y lo estarán siempre porque no se merecen conocerme, como tampoco se merecerán conocerte si no aceptan en lo que tú quieras ser cuando comiences a conocerte.

—Jason.

—¿Sí, habibi?

—¿Estarás ahí cuando lo haga?

—Siempre que tú quieras.

Los fuertes brazos de Conner se aferraron detrás de su espalda y el aroma agrio y triste que exudaba el gran cachorro ahora fue remplazado por uno más limpio que olía a jazmines y chocolate. Un aroma que a Jason le gustó y dejó que lo rodeara.

El cachorro lo estaba reclamando como manada y no sería él quien se lo negara.

—Me gustaría eso.

Conner balbuceó contra su cuello y Jason no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, abrazando la calidez que en su pechó nacía con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

—A mí también.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas a aclarar.
> 
> •Jason ya no es miembro de la manada Bat y no patrulla ni tiene relación con ellos.
> 
> •Jason es mayor que Conner incluso cuando Kon ya "nació" en el cuerpo de un adolescente, esto lo calculé teniendo en cuenta la edad de Dick en la primera temporada y como en la segunda temporada Jason se supone que ya fue un Robin y aparece muerto cuando apenas pasó dos años.
> 
> •Dinha, en la serie, actúa no solo como la entrenadora del equipo, sino que es también como su consejera y psicóloga y es una de las que más ayuda a que Conner se adapte a vivir en sociedad y esas cosas, así que me inspiré en éste hecho para que sea la más empática de la Liga, se acercara a Jason y lo conectara con Conner.
> 
> •Siguiendo un poco la línea temporal de Young Justice (que es un verdadero enredo) Jason habría sido Robin en el mismo tiempo que Gar inició como Chico Bestia e hicieron equipo juntos, esto basándome en un capítulo de la tercera temporada en específico, de ahí su relación con él.
> 
> •Esto va por si de casualidad no viste la serie y cuando lo leíste te confundió, pero en ella el Roy que crece con el equipo original en realidad es un clon que después se hace llamar Will y es éste quien tiene una hija con Jade. El Roy verdadero es encontrado más adelante y tiene la misma edad que se supone que tendría en la primera temporada, es éste Roy quien formaría los Outlaws con Jason y Kori ya que tendrían más o menos la misma edad.
> 
> •Basándome en el canon de la serie, el ninja de la capucha roja es Jason y el bebé que tiene Talía en los brazos es Damian (dios, es muy obvio) y desde ahí ellos iniciaron una relación omega/cachorro que se terminó luego de que Jason abandonara Infinity Island con Damian y se lo entregara a la manada Wayne donde creyó que estaría más seguro que con él.
> 
> Creo que eso sería todo.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
